The development of computer recording devices has inspired users to seek the retention of documents, files, pictures, music, videos, or otherwise, through digital means. While numerous devices have been developed for the storage of information, one particularly inexpensive and reliable means include the recording of information on optically readable discs. With these relatively small discs, large volumes of information can be reliable stored at a relatively nominal cost.
In response to these desired features, the computer industry has developed different types of recording and storage devices to provide users, e.g., personal or business, with recording ability. By example, some of the storage devices available include recordable compact discs, digital video discs, mini-disc, other media discs, or otherwise, wherein information is recorded to the storage devices, via a recording device, using optical means.
With the increase utilization of disc storage devices, identification of these discs has become crucial to insure identification and organization of the same. The disc storage industry has responded to this need by providing discs adapted to be written to (e.g., with a marker or otherwise) and/or labels for placement on the same. However, the end product of these hand written identification devices have left the consumer often dissatisfied due to less then satisfactory and inconsistent appearance of the disc. Furthermore, the printing of labels and subsequent placement onto a disc can become cumbersome and costly, particularly with larger recording projects. For example, the above methods of identification may be particularly problematic when creating 10, 25, 50 or more discs, as may be done with certain music recording projects, product information discs for clients, or otherwise.
In response to the above identification techniques, the print industry has developed printers adapted to print directly to these storage devices (e.g., disc or otherwise). Accordingly, these storage devices are configured with a printable surface adapted to be printed onto using common printing techniques, such as inkjet printing, thermal printing, laser printing or otherwise. However, the printers currently available to the market are often costly, unnecessarily large, and slow in operation, none of which are practical for personal and/or small business use.
Furthermore, often these printers require overly burdensome user participation in printing to one or more storage devices. For example, certain printers require a user to manually feed storage devices to the printer. Alternatively, a printer may require continuous replenishment of supply storage devices within the print device. Accordingly, this may require continuously accessing a supply region of the print device, and manually placing storage devices at the supply location. This process may be time consuming when considering the location of the supply region and the limited maximum number of storage devices, which can be placed within many prior art printers. Also, in view of the interruption in print operation that typically occurs during replenishment of these storage devices, additional time consumption can also be expected.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a disc printer, which is advantageously priced for individuals and small business. Furthermore, there is a need for a printer adapted for printing to a plurality of storage devices without substantial interference in the operation of the device. Furthermore, there is a need for printer that is efficiently designed to improve print speed to storage devices.